Your Host, Discord : Chaos In Ouran
by A-chanTheGreat
Summary: A bored Discord travels from world to world and stumbles into the pretty little world of Ouran, and decides to have a little bit of fun when he finds a particular host club that is meant for entertainment, he seeks to ruin whatever friendship they have amongst each other, for his OWN entertainment. This will be fun alright, very fun. Good Luck Every-host! ON HIATUS :( :3
1. Moron Academy?

**OK, for starters I LOVE My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and Discord is probably my favorite character and I just had to write this down because the Host Club is surprisingly not THAT different from the Mane Five Ponies. Neither Ouran nor MLP:FIM belong to me they belong to Lauren Faust and Bisco Hatori separately, ENJOY THE FANFIC! P.S There will be more chapters! :3**

**Chapter 1: Moron Academy?**

Equestria, is where the Spirit of Chaos Discord had just recently left and found an escape from. After being trapped and stopped by those Ponies he had found a way using his magic to travel from dimension to dimension, universe to universe, world to world. Some of them were interesting some were just as boring as the latter's. Discord himself had doubts that even the magical Twilight Sparkle would ever find some sort of magic spell to track him down and turn him back into stone. Since he had escaped the ponies caught word of it and no doubt they must be looking for him right now. But there's no way they'll find him now.

He chuckled at the thought, "As if Twilight was THAT powerful enough to find little old me in this new pretty little world." He said as he skipped along what seemed a very long garden around some very large pink looking castle of some sorts, or at least that's what Discord assumed it was, "My my, this is almost as big and glamorous as Canterlot, though I have to say Canterlot is better and just a tad bit fancier." He said, eying in the large site which was actually almost the same size as Canterlot, Discord giggled again, "Well then this looks like the place to have some fun, if only I could find out what just what this place is." He said as he flew around the 'castle'.

Hmm… Ouran Private Academy?

"Ouran? What kind of name is that?" He said with an unamused look, "I mean it rhymes with moron." He chuckled. "Moron Private Academy, Academy for morons. I bet that's the only kinds of ponies who attend here." He laughed as he flew and noticed some creatures walking about, not ponies though, but humans…

Discord had heard of them, they were creatures who claimed themselves far too intelligent and 'superior' to consider themselves creatures. In fact they considered where he came from him and the other ponies as the 'creatures'. However since they lacked most empathy and only had senses of entitlement they were easier to manipulate than the ponies, since he had played tricks on them back in some of the other universes he's crossed into. Compared to the ponies who had a stronger sense of togetherness and friendship, humans probably don't. Sure friendship is what frustrated Discord since the ponies redeemed with friendship meant no fun for him at all, but this particular flaw amongst these 'creatures' would be LOTS of fun. "These humans are usually so boring. But judging by their funny outfits these humans in this strange universe are bound to be interesting."

"Apparently I'm in the land of what this universe calls…Japan."

Discord flew around the school, keeping invisible to these humans and noticed many of them. From young ones, to teenagers to young adults, they were no different from the ponies but definitely not as friendly. At least that's what Discord thought, "Yeesh, this place is SOOO fancy, it needs a little bit of…" He smirked and then in an instant flash he cast a spell, and then it rained…

Staining the pink, posh school with not rain, but chocolate milk. To everyone in the whole schools befuddlement and shock. "Chocolate rain?" Discord turned to see a pair of twins, he had seen twin ponies before but they weren't this identical. "AWESOME!" They exclaimed and even opened their mouths' to catch a few sweet drops. He chuckled, "Humans are interesting…"

A girl, definitely a girl Discord thought; her hair was short as can be but Discord was far from blind. He kept his eye on her as she made her way next to the twins. "Why is this girl wearing a boys outfit? Unless it just suits her character?" He thought. She opened her mouth and tasted a drop, "It's Chocolate milk." She said, confused though.

"Why is it raining chocolate milk, it's…it's impossible." She said to the twins, "Who cares, it's amazing!" One of the twins said, "And it's delicious." The other one said. "Come on you guys lets go see Tamaki-sempai and the rest of the host club." The girl said, with the twins following her and unknowingly… the Spirit Of Chaos.

"Chocolate Milk?" Asked said 'Tamaki-sempai' "How is that possible, that sounds amazing but how is that possible?" He was tall, blond and blue-eyed but Discord was able to sense some sort of foreign lineage to him; judging by those looks he couldn't be just Japanese.

"I don't know, we just went outside and apparently it was raining chocolate milk outside." The girl explained to the rest of the confused looking host club, and the twins nodded in succession. "Chocolate rain, cool!" One of the younger ones Discord assumed, exclaimed as he had a happy face on a bunny doll in his hands with a very tall, stoic-looking guy standing behind him. "Chocolate milk?" One of the guys, in glasses asked and he almost reluctantly opened a window and noticed the rain drops and that they were indeed chocolate milk drops, with the shorter boy sticking his tongue out to catch some.

"It seems that Haruhi wasn't kidding when she said chocolate milk is raining outside." He said whilst writing away in what seems to be a little black notebook, Discord flew over behind him and kept his eyes on all of the fancy little scribbles this guy had written, lots of math involved… "Ugh, I personally don't like math." He said out loud.

"Which one of you said that?" He asked, and everyone shrugged because no of them said that. The glasses-guy sighed. "Well, I'm not sure what is going on, but apparently this chocolate milk is staining the school as we speak, and anyone outside has probably gotten their uniform dirty… " Glasses guy kept talking, completely oblivious to the Spirit Of Chaos standing behind him with one the uniforms and all and even the same pair of glasses the guy was wearing, imitating his movements writing in his notebook and moving his mouth, mocking him. Which looked completely hilarious to an unknowing eye.

"Including you Haruhi, I'm afraid that's going to go into your debt." He said with a smirk and earning a shocked looked from 'Haruhi'. Discord laughed, "Well that's not very nice is it?" He thought, that will be useful…

"We may not be able to do much about this chocolate rain, but we can still keep up with the hosting while the girls are coming in." Said the blond guy known as Tamaki with a charming smile. Discord mentally palmed himself, this guy looked stupid but also fun to mess with. He seemed almost as glamorous as Rarity.

"Yay, Cake, Cake!" Cheered the little boy, whom Discord found out his name was 'Honey', figures. And that the guy he was next to was known as 'Mori, go figure. He could only watch as the host club entertained the girls, "A club that entertains girls? Bleh, they're doing a poor job at entertainment. This isn't fun at all." He lamented as he sat on one of their tables with a very bored expression. "My princess, would you drink this? If I drank it?" Said blondie and Discord could've sworn the girl almost nearly fainted. He smirked, "This will be fun." He said and snapped his fingers, animating the tea cup blondie was carrying and it sprayed the hot coffee right into the girl's face. "KYA!" She screamed as the hot drink burned on her skin and face and stained her dress, "M-My princess! I'm so sorry! I don't know how that happened!" He exclaimed and only earned a hard, loud slap on his cheek, Discord laughed out loud and banged his fist on the table, HILARIOUS!

He saw Blondie go and sulk into a nearby corner with the rest of the host club watching, though they weren't surprised and confused by what had just happened. "Oh now that's just pathetic." Discord said with an amused smirk. Ok he changed his mind, this would be a pretty fun world to play in after all.

**Well, what do you think of the first chapter, which is basically the epilogue review if you liked it or thought it was funny. Some suggestions wouldn't hurt either like if the story sounds good or not, but none too super harsh please, and also the hosts getting corrupted by Discord will be fairly reminiscent and resemble how he first corrupted the Mane Cast Ponies but in different ways. Also there will be more chapters and I think even a small story line to it as well. P.S What do you think will happen in the next chapter, who do you think Discord will get first? **


	2. Good Luck Every-host!

**Ok! Chapter 2, done! I apologize for any OOCness because I'm awful at that and My Little Pony and OHSHC are NOT mine. So Enjoy!**

**Discord: Really A-chan you need to make your opening chapters sound a little more interesting. You make it sound so bland.**

**A-chan: ..! I'm no good at that…!**

**Discord: You don't think I know that?**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Good Luck Every-host!**

Discord smirked as the whole host club came together after the coffee episode to discuss how in the world did that just happen? To glasses-guy's annoyance some of their customers had left because they were appalled at all of the new sudden chaos going on in the host club room, coffee spraying them in the face, their fancy little teacups saddening getting up and walking and then bonking them on the head. He would've snapped his pencil in half as he wrote away the costs of all the new damage caused but everyone else could clearly see that he was pissed.

That is until Blondie got up with sudden energy "Whatever is going on in our host club, we shall get to the bottom of it! Something's telling me that someone else is plotting against us!" Discord raised an eyebrow, he was only half right though he was only screwing with them because it was funny.

"Boss has a point, but who would want to plot against us?" The twins asked, by now and by advantage Discord had been watching them and now he was able to notice which twin was which.

"I bet it's Lobelia! Trying to take away my precious daughter again!" Blondie said with something of a scowl and holding Haruhi rather protectively. "Daughter? Yeesh, and I thought I was crazy." Discord thought while pointing a finger at himself.

"Sempai I doubt that even Lobelia would be able to make all of these crazy things happen."

To Discord's satisfaction almost all of these guys were no different from the ponies back in Equestria… However he knew that he knew about these guys even more than Glasses did. Speaking of which, the latter sighed "Whatever's going on in here can't be normal… but it's going to cost us…"

Now it was getting more amusing , so Discord decided to make something of an appearance but he always liked to start off with an evil laugh. He chuckled his wicked chuckle which spooked all of the hosts (though the tall one and Glasses kept their emotions guarded), Blondie in particular shrieked and clung to Glasses and the short one hugged the tall one.

"Aw come on now son where's your sense of humor?" He asked, his voice somewhat sinister.

"W-Who said that?!" Blondie asked, the fear all too obvious in his voice.

"Oh I'll give you a hint. What's pretty and red?"

"Huh?" He asked as a soft rose petals flowed around the room, more so than usual, "BOO!" He took them by surprise when the petals had his face on them with his white fuzzy eyebrows and eyes, creeping them all out as they screamed( except for the tall one and Glasses who tried to hold back a frightened expression) .

"Ah…roses are red, violets are blue. This suit is lame and so are you." He said while harassing them with faced roses and then one of their uniforms saddening getting up and dancing.

"W-What are you?" Haruhi asked timidly, she wasn't one to be frightened but no doubt that this was something supernatural, even though she didn't believe in anything supernatural.

"If I told you right now that wouldn't be any fun now would it?" He sniggered as a red rose fluttered next to her, with his face on it. Haruhi shuddered and Blondie came his way, to protect his 'daughter'. "HEY! Whether you're a ghost or a monster, I won't let anything get near my daughter!" He yelled as he tried to catch the fluttering rose but it kept on floating away from him. "Well then daddy if you're so protective of your so-called daughter you wouldn't let Glasses over there keep her in this sad thing you guys call a hobby."

Blondie blinked a few times before taking in what Discord said, b-but he liked Haruhi spending time with them so there wasn't any harm done in that right?! Well…aside from Kyoya's relentless increasing of her debt. "Haruhi made a deal to repay what she has broken, an 8,000,000 yen vase and since then she has been working to pay it off." Kyoya said while trying to locate this…thing that has been harassing them.

Discord let out an exaggerated gasp of shock, "Oh my goodness! All that for a silly little vase like this one?" He said holding up the same exact vase that Haruhi had broken except it was all in one piece, much to the host club's shock. Haruhi on the other hand was amazed, as much as she wanted to use that one vase to replace the one she broke, she didn't really want to either…

Discord looked at Haruhi's awed expression, "You want it? You can't have it." He said simply as he dropped it just like that as it smashed in a bunch of little pieces just like the previous, to Haruhi's shock and disappointment. "Oh no! It seems that I have now broken this ridiculously expensive vase, guess I'll have to pay you back and work with you guys." Discord said very sarcastically and even appeared in one of their uniforms, as he made his full appearance as the draconequus to their immense shock and even fear.

"You're…You're a draconequus…" Haruhi stuttered. Then a round of applause was heard as a bunch of other Discords clapped their hands, "Congratulations! You figured it out my dear." Discord motioned his way to Haruhi and carried her while giving her a noogie. "Hey! Hands off Haruhi!" The twins yelled and managed to pull her out of his grip only for them all to wince back in fear as Discord look at them with a psychotic looking smile.

"Oh… is she your friend?"

"Of course she is! She will always be our friend!" The elder one Hikaru yelled.

"And we'll always protect her!" The younger one Kaoru yelled.

"Friend? As far as I can see, she's merely your toy." He said snidely as he began to float about leaving the twins looking somewhat befuddled, this thing was right about that but they valued Haruhi more than that.

"Excuse me, but exactly who are you?" Glasses asked. Discord turned his head to Kyoya and smirked, "Who am I? Who are you?" He asked and then appeared right behind Kyoya, except he was dressed just like him and had a book like him with a pencil and everything, even writing like he did earlier. "I'm you, I'm the one who's always writing in this little thing." Kyoya almost twitched an eye, this thing was not just somewhat sinister, this thing was also fucking with him, on purpose. He was almost worse than the twins.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Aww you're no fun." Discord said and then ripped the paper from his fake notebook and ate it. "Mmmm…! You must try the yen cost from the teacups, it's AMAZING." Discord said through mouthfuls of paper, to Kyoya's annoyance and confusion and then looked in his notebook and noticed the writings he'd done earlier were gone!

He nearly lost his temper and even gave Discord one of his famous death-glares which made all of the host members shrink away in fear. "Oh no! The death glare! I'm so scared, Stop looking at me with your cold, COLD eyes! Ahh…!" Discord yelled, though it was obvious he was still screwing with him, pissing Kyoya off even further.

Until Discord flew up into the room and laughed one of his evil laughs. "You think that just because you have all this money in the world, you can stop me?!"

"Whatever it is you want, you can't have it! Now leave our host club, our school and just leave us alone!" Blondie, or Tamaki yelled with defiance and bravery in his voice, to Discord's amusement.

"You've got some nerve on you for a pesky, delusional and pretty much STUPID brat." He said and the brave Tamaki was reduced to crawling back in the same corner. "Need help picking those mushrooms?" Discord asked as his face appeared on the corner wall Tamaki was sulking at, which made his scream and crawl away.

"Your name?" Haruhi asked, wasn't that what they were trying to ask him in the first place?

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Why are you here?" Kyoya asked, his irritation not fading and patience wearing thin. "Well for thing I know is why this girl is here. After all a friend doesn't make another friend repay this ridiculous debt, nor do they just keep adding on to the price. Some friend you really are." Discord mocked him.

"Hey! He may be some calculating creep sometimes but you cannot talk to Kyoya-sempai like that!" Haruhi defended him, as much as she disliked him at times she still respect him at times. "At least he's not a jerk who screws with other people's heads just for fun."

"Oh honestly Haruhi you say that about me, when in actuality me and him are not that different in that department." Discord smiled a fake smile, poking a hole in her logic, except she could tell that Discord was actually evil.

"That's not true, these guys are my friends and you can't make me think about them otherwise."

"We'll see about that. Now who's up for some games?" He asked with excitement in his voice, obviously fake.

"Games? What kind of games?" The short one, Honey asked. Though he was actually defensive behind his cutesy façade.

Discord popped up in front of the seven hosts, "Ok, here's a little fun game I like to call: Find your way around Moron Academy!"

"Moron Academy?" Haruhi asked.

"It's OURAN Academy!" Tamaki yelled, just slightly peeved.

"Ouran? Hm… this school seems like a 'Moron Academy' to me, I mean you go to this school and so far you're the biggest moron I've seen so far." Discord said flatly while Blondie kept a pouty face and for ONCE didn't go to his corner, fearing that Discord would've done some sort of freaky thing to it like he did earlier.

"Moron Academy?" Hikaru asked and then looked at Kaoru "That's actually pretty clever." He said while they nodded at each other. Honey giggled as he watched Discord beginning to dance in place, while Mori just stared, this creature was just ridiculous. Discord continued to dance until he knocked down yet another vase, on purpose though. "Oops, my apologies. I'll fix it." He said and then snapped his fingers and the vase transformed into a lamp version of him. "There, looks much better than it did before!"

"Enough of your stalling, exactly what kind of game is this?" Kyoya asked.

"Oh come on now, you're just as boring as Celestia, but it's actually quite simple my good gentleman. You see, this entire school is like one big maze. However the seven of you must find something, something VERY valuable, but by valuable I mean something that is ACTUALLY valuable and not just costly."

"Something? I see you're certainly not going to be specific, i suppose you're going to want us to simply look for each other." Glasses said. "Wow, you're just so smart Kyoya Ootori, the intelligent youngest son of your family's business." Discord said which nearly made Kyoya's eyes widen. How did he know that?!

"Now don't look so surprised, you sir are not THAT famous. You shouldn't be so egoistic."

"How do you know who he is? Did you really hear about him or were you just snooping around?" Haruhi asked annoyed, this thing was getting irritating.

"Well what do you know the commoner, honor student Haruhi Fujioka found it out. You know Haruhi you're probably even smarter than Glasses over there." He said pointing to Kyoya whose expression changed from shocked to annoyed once he said that. "You're probably the most intelligent one in this whole school." He picked her up and carried her like a doll. "Well…street-wise yes but I like to think that actually…" She said while being carried, still surprisingly unflappable. "YOU PUT MY DAUGHTER DOWN THIS INSTANT, Y-YOU…THING!" Tamaki yelled while trying to jump up and reach Haruhi from Discord's grasp. "Thing? You really don't have anything else to say than that? Prince Tamaki Suoh?"

Tamaki kept on jumping to reach Haruhi but Discord on the other hand kept lowering her down and then bringing her back up. "Come on now, uh-uh-uh. You've got to try harder than that. Really? That's the best you can do? You've got to really want her." Discord mocked while Haruhi was beyond irritated, "I'm not a doll!"

Discord continued having fun at their expense and then heard the giggling coming from Honey. "This dragon-pony's funny!" Discord raised an eyebrow; Haruhi knew what he was but the others probably didn't even know what a draconequus was, but Honey was close enough. Absent-mindedly he dropped Haruhi and went over to Honey, "Well aren't you the cutest little bundle of joy, Mitsukuni Haninozuka?" Discord asked and then almost winced once Mori stood behind Honey with a very defensive and protective look behind that poker-face of his. "You know my name?" Honey asked innocently.

"Yes Honey I do. I also know your cousin Takashi Morinozuka's name. Or should I say Mori?"

"So you know our names, how's that going to help?" The twins asked, they thought Discord was amusing but also annoying. That was their thing!

"Oh I know more than just your names Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." He said and flew in between the twins, "Can you imagine all of the cool things we could do to this place?"

"Shut up already, what do you want from us?" The more emotional and impatient twin asked curtly. "That's rude speech from a rich brat like you. But I will tell you a few last things before you all head out and search for each other like a game of hide and seek but here's the catch. Hint 1: They won't appear in front of you right away, you have to FIND them and search for them good. Hint 2: You have to be separate because it's no fair when it's two people instead of one, unless you happen to come across each other" He said and then the twins looked at each other, looking uneasy. They were literally almost never separated and when they were it didn't feel that right, at least not to Hikaru.

"Hint 3: You can't leave the school in any way because that's no fun. And also none of this…" He said and snapped his fingers which took away everyone's wallets, phones and other weapons they may have conceived (Honey and Mori). "Excuse me Mister?" Honey asked. "Can I bring Usa-chan?" Discord looked a little unsure but then he smirked deviously, "Why of course you can young man." He said in a fake sweet voice and tousled Honey's hair, to Mori's annoyance.

"That's all the rules for the game. GOOD LUCK EVERYHOST!" He said and then disappeared into thin air. "This doesn't make any sense, where are we supposed to-" Haruhi asked until they all started floating into the air and then they disappeared.

Haruhi landed somewhere in her own class, Class A which was for the Honor role students.

Tamaki was actually not far from the Music Room 3 where they did all of their hosting.

Hikaru was in the hallways where the Class A students hung out at and Kaoru was not that far from him but they were oblivious.

Kyoya was somewhere in the halls where students in his year, juniors hung out at.

Honey wasn't alone as he held Usa-chan in his arms as he looked around to find himself in a class where the seniors mostly hung out at.

Mori was without Honey, near the gymnasium and somewhere near Class D where the Yakuza hung out at.

Discord was up above the school as he watched them, the was going to be interesting. VERY interesting and VERY fun.

**Well that's another chapter done, but I think I'll get another one done today! Warning some of Discord's antics may contain spoilers in episodes he's appeared in! P.S Which host do you think Discord is going to get first?**


	3. The One Who Is Hikaru

**Here's Chapter 3, done! I apologize for any OOCness because I'm awful at that and My Little Pony and OHSHC are NOT mine. Then again, with Discord corrupting them, they're supposed to start acting OOC. So Enjoy! **

**Discord: Yeah, that's right and I'm corrupting all of you readers as you go on reading this tacky fanfiction. **

**A-chan: HEY! And don't tell them that! And it's not that tacky…**

**Discord: Well don't mind me then I'll just sit back and enjoy this fanfiction *some popcorn appears in his paw*. You really flatter me with the way you write me…**

**A-chan: *Blushes***

**Discord: You should be an author one day, and I know how you can achieve that goal fast…**

**A-chan: Nice try.**

**Discord: Oh well that's no fun *Eats a popcorn kernel***

* * *

_**You're too important for anyone  
You play the role of all you long to be  
But I, I know who you really are  
You're the one who cries when you're alone**_

**_But where will you go_**  
**_With no one left to save you from yourself_**  
**_You can't escape_**  
**_You can't escape_**

_**Where will you go- by Evanescence**_

**Chapter 3: The One Who Is Hikaru**

Somewhere In Ponyville:

The birds were chirping, not happily however so it was up to the demure but sweet Fluttershy to ease them while the athletic Rainbow Dash just stared that them looking fairly irked. Apparently these birds were making a fuss out of the blue Pegasus doing one of her speed-flying warm-ups in their direction of heading north. "Now now Mr. Bird you know that Rainbow didn't mean any of that, now you can gather up all your friends and start your formation all over this time to make sure." The bird chirped, in a better mood now but then glared at Rainbow Dash, whom glared back.

"What's with him? Why's he giving ME the stink-eye when he was in my way?"

"He's just a little cranky now but after they start a new formation they will be in a much better mood." The pink-haired Pegasus said softly, with a warm smile. The bird chirped at Fluttershy again, trying to tell her something. "Oh I see…Rainbow Dash. Mr. Bird here has respectfully asked that you…please choose another place to fly, because it seems that you didn't know that the place you chose was their fly route…" She said meekly and as politely as possible, last thing she wanted was to annoy her tomboyish friend.

"What? No way, this is my place of choice, and I don't blame them for picking this fly route because it's pretty awesome and I should know because I've been flying in this place for a long time now!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed while she flew.

Fluttershy was about to speak up until they noticed Twilight Sparkle and Spike running to them, "Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy!"

Rainbow turned to the two, "Twilight, what's up?"

"We've received a message from Princess Celestia." Spike said holding up the note, (That he had previously burped up)

"It's from Princess Celestia, she wants to see all six of us at her castle immediately." Twilight finished.

"Okay then, let's get AppleJack, Pinkie Pie and Rarity and have the gang all together!" Rainbow said with more energy and flew towards what seemed like Sweet Apple Acres whilst Fluttershy flew, or fluttered fairly quickly into town.

In Canterlot:

"Twilight." Said the radiant princess in all her glory. "Thank you, thank you all for coming. I've called you all here for an unfortunate but important matter. It seems that Discord has managed to escape yet again…" She finished with a sigh.

"But that's impossible, we took that dope down, WAY down!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Indeed, it was not an easy feat either, with all the trouble that he ungraciously put us through." Rarity said while motioning her hoof.

"I understand that it seems troubling, but Discord is no longer in Ponyville, yet I cannot imagine the kinds of mayhem and ruins he's putting in another world as we speak." Celestia said, looking somewhat forlorn and concerned about the unfortunate world that Discord may or may not be in.

"Excuse me Princess, but…what do you mean by another world?" Twilight asked, just a little skeptical because she was the most logical of her group of gal-pals.

"Oh well you see my little ponies, Equestria as we know it is our world, but through our universe there are more. Much more that we have yet to know about, but at times it's too risky for anypony to even attempt to travel those worlds."

"Other worlds? Wow! That sounds like fun, lots and lots of fun! I wonder what kind of ponies are there, so we can throw a 'Strange Visit In Your World' Party!" Pinkie Pie chimed while skipping about.

"Yes, other worlds. But you see, in those other worlds exist: not just ponies, but another species… have you ponies heard of the creatures that are called…humans?" Celestia asked, she knew all too well about humans as she watched them from a distant in her past when she was a little too curious about these creatures. But alas despite her powers she could not leave her own world and always kept an optimistic mind that the humans in their world would hopefully find a balance and maintain their peace.

"Humans? I ain't reckon I'd heard of something like that, not even during a simple li'l talk." Applejack said.

A light bulb suddenly popped in Twilight's head; she DID read about them somewhere in a book but she thought they were myths. "Humans. Yes I have they're upright standing homosapian creatures, but according to a book I read, that given their level of intellect compared to animals they believe themselves as intellectually superior."

"Superior? What makes those homo-whatever's better than us?!" Rainbow asked somewhat proudly and a little offended.

"Well… I've only seen the human universes from a distance in our faraway universes and the discoveries and new things they have made are indeed miraculous and amazing, but humans have a different nature that we may not be able to understand but nonetheless we don't wish them no harm." Celestia explained, though she honestly didn't wish these creatures any harm, some of them have caused things like war, pollution and other unspeakable things but Celestia kept her faith in them and the innocent ones.

"Still…" Rainbow said.

"This universe sounds super-duper cool! I hope theses homo-something's know how to party! OOH! The first human I see, I'm going to throw them a big party!" Pinkie Pie beamed while pondering ideas on what kind of things she should use for the human's party.

"I… don't know…these humans sound kinda scary…." Fluttershy said, just a little above a mumble.

"They sure don't look like any critter I've had to round up before." Applejack said with a hint of skepticism; these critters don't look like they'd even be easy to round up, "Something's telling me I'm going to need a bigger rope…"

"These humans so intriguing in a way, and aside from the intellectually superior part they sound very sophisticated enough for my taste, I kind of want to explore the human's world a little bit." Rarity said as she thought of what these human's might look like; she was a little anxious.

"Well I know it'll be dangerous but I trust the 6 of you will find the universe Discord is residing in, bring him back to Equestria and save the human's universe." Said the princess.

"Don't worry Princess we'll find Discord for sure! He won't get away with it." Twilight said positively with the other ponies behind her wearing a same look of determination and Celestia looking among them with a reassured smile.

"Thank you all, now good luck my little ponies…"

They all trotted out of the castle, "Twilight. Be very careful… humans are cautious creatures and they won't exactly act friendly when they come across something that they can't explain." Warned Celestia.

"Ok Princess, I will…"

* * *

Outside the castle:

"So exactly how are we supposed to get into the human's universe, unless we can fly there, I'll get there faster than you can say 'homo-whatevers!" Rainbow Dash said but then was stopped by Twilight.

"According to this book, there's an old spell that can transport us to different dimensions. We can all go at the same universe together but the thing is the dimensions chosen are unpredictable so…we'll be jumping from universe to universe for a while until we sense Discord in the one he's in."

"I'd say it's worth a shot, what do y'all say?" Applejack asked, receiving nods from the other ponies including a somewhat reluctant Fluttershy.

"Okay here goes nothing!" Twilight said and then she cast the spell from the book, which made all of the ponies float in midair and then disappear into the speed of light, and out of Equestria.

* * *

In Ouran:

Discord wandered around the school, now that the game has begun the hosts would have to find something valuable in order to get ahead, though Discord had no doubt that they wouldn't find anything. Truth be told he lied about the 'something' because the 'something' was supposed to be each other, despite that practically making Discord sick to his stomach but watching them all suffer from broken friendships is what made the spirit of Chaos so anxious to play.

"Hm…" He said while he saw the first twin Hikaru running through the hallways, no doubt in search for either his brother or Haruhi. Hikaru ran as fast as he could, sure that thing may have told them to find each other, but he needed to know that Kaoru was okay. He huffed as he ran, not caring that he was tired from running too fast and they he was half-way worn out. "KAORU!" He yelled, he muttered and cursed under his breath about Discord, "HARUHI!" He stopped to catch his breath until he saw at the end of the hall, his twin… Or so he thought, he quickly ran as he saw his twin run the opposite direction away from him. "Kaoru! Over here!" He called but Kaoru wasn't responding back.

"Hikaru! Hikaru, he-!" He heard his younger brother call but it sounded as if he was cut off.

"Kaoru? Kaoru! I'm coming Kaoru!" He ran faster and then ran into their classroom where he heard Kaoru calling him.

"Kaoru? Kaoru, where are you?"

Silence…

"If this is a joke, you'd better knock it off! You too, whatever it is you are freaky dragon thing!" He yelled and then noticed a mirror in front of him, noticing his reflection and that is resembled Kaoru very much since they were practically reflections of each other with the way they style their hair in different directions.

"What the hell? What's a mirror doing in the classroom?"

"This is the mirror of truth." Said his reflection in the mirror.

Hikaru widened his eyes, his reflection was…talking…but to him it was like Kaoru was talking…

"You're my reflection…but you're talking…and your mouth is not moving…okay this is definitely some sort of freaky magic thing."

"You're only half right but you see, I'm just your reflection."

"Reflection or not, where's Kaoru? What did you do to him?! I know you're around there somewhere you freak!" He raised his voice and searched around the room for Discord.

"Me? I didn't do anything to him. You're the one who's done something to him." His reflection said while giving him a look of disapproval.

"What?"

Discord chuckled from above as he used his magic to jinx the mirror and say the right words to real Hikaru in.

"You see, since I'm your reflection I have to follow you everywhere and do everything you do… Or at least that's what Kaoru does, he's your reflection…"

"N-No…that's not true… I know Kaoru he would never think that…"

His reflection smirked a devious smirk, even more devious that Hikaru and Kaoru's normal smirks, this one was not playful or mischievous, it was evil.

"If he's your reflection what does that make me?"

"My…reflection…"

"Exactly, this is what I think of you brother, this is what our friends think about you…" The reflection said before disappearing and then showed Hikaru a vision of all the hosts together, a horrible one:

_"Man, I don't know why those two stick to me like super-glue I mean i just had a lucky guess on finding out who's who. Half the time I don't even know which one I'm talking to." Haruhi said with a smirk._

_"Tell me about it I had to guess a thousand times just so they could join the club, it doesn't matter who's who as long as they're in the club and satisfy the ladies…" Tamaki joined sharing the same devil-may-care smirk._

_"Those two are beneficial to the club, in the end all that matters is the profit not them." Kyoya said while writing in his notebook with his smirk._

_"Hika-chan and Kao-chan can't expect us to tell them apart, they make it so hard…" Honey said with a slight whine and Mori nodded in agreement. _

_"I mean come on, it's bad enough that they're always causing trouble, i mean i could care less about who's who. Why do you think some of those girls complain?" Haruhi asked with an annoyed scowl and Tamaki shrugged. _

_"I met a poor girl that they victimized. They'll just make the same mistakes all over again." _

_"Well we can't afford that happening, if this club shuts down. So do we." Kyoya said with a disappointed expression and tone. _

_"I can't wait for that, I'm tired of it. We can't ever agree on anything when discussing about those two." Haruhi sneered and Honey and Mori nodded with her, agreeing with her. _

_"Well then if that's how you all feel than our friendship is over!" Tamaki said or rather demanded and everyone in the host room left, one by one._

Hikaru couldn't believe what he was seeing, tears welling in his eyes. "No…No! No,no,no! It's not true, that's not true! It can't be!" He cried out as he collapsed to the ground on his knees, tears spilling down onto the floor.

"But you see.." His reflection knelt down to his level to be face-to-face.

"This wouldn't have happened if you weren't so dependent on your brother. After all who needs him?"

Hikaru looked up to see his reflection, he was still devastated though. He sniffled, "What do you mean?"

"Let's face it, when you're with him you're just a burden. But when you're alone no one gets hurt and more importantly YOU don't get hurt…YOU should really stop depending on your little brother when YOU'RE the oldest… YOU'RE the important one… YOU…" The reflection said as Hikaru kept staring at it, and then it mesmerized him, his eyes spinning as those words kept repeating into his head. His hair and turned into a duller red and even his color faded which made him turn grayish. His eyes widened and then he stood up slowly, taking one last look into his 'reflection'.

"Hikaru?" A voice called, Haruhi's. "Hikaru, thank goodness you're okay but where's Kaoru?"

Hikaru turned around but he didn't look quite the same as usual, "Kaoru? Pfft, who cares about him? I mean you found me first right?" He asked.

"Hikaru? Are you okay?" Haruhi asked sounding concerned. Hikaru NEVER went anywhere without Kaoru and wouldn't ever say anything about him like that, if anything they loved each other a little too much.

"I don't need him… Who needs him?!" He then suddenly laughed and then spun around in an almost insane-like manner. "Hikaru…let's go… look for the others…and hopefully find Kaoru…"

"WHY?! If you love Kaoru so much why don't you just marry him?!" He asked as he inched in closer to Haruhi's face, an irritated expression on his face until he pulled back and turned his eyes in both opposite directions.

"N-No… I mean we should go because that's what the draconequus said to do…" She answered his question with the most logical answer.

"Dracono-what? Oh that thing… well that may be true but for now it sure feels great to be on my own! Now you know it's only me! Me, myself and I!" He said in a cheery tone, despite it being completely out of character for him. Haruhi blinked her eyes and her expression changed from unsure to worried, "There's no way Hikaru would even WANT to be separated from Kaoru…maybe this whole situation is just stress that's getting to him…" She thought as she and Hikaru walked off, ignoring a very faint, almost inaudible call.

Once Hikaru left, his reflection in the mirror remained but then starting banging into the glass that separated him from the real world. "Hikaru! HIKARU! HARUHI! DON'T GO! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! HE'S LYING TO YOU HIKARU!" Yelled Kaoru from the other side of the mirror, however he was trapped… No one could see him or hear him…

"LET ME OUT OF HERE! HELP! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY!" He yelled louder and banged on the mirror even harder, but no one could see him nor could they hear him. "What the? What is this?" He pondered and then placed his hand on the mirror, to an unknown eye it was nothing but a hand print of somebody invisible. Kaoru shuddered and then tried to walk out of the classroom and he managed to do so but when he did, he noticed something wrong… everything that had text on it was…backwards…

He found another mirror and then placed his hand on it, from the other side was the same handprint but nothing on the other side behind it…

"No…" He thought as he shuddered again, until he heard Discord chuckling. "Oh yes… isnt' this wonderful Kaoru you get to sit back and watch the show. Here enjoy yourself while you're at it!" Discord said and handed him a bag of popcorn before vanishing into thin air again leaving Kaoru alone once again, bag of popcorn in his hands. Yeah he gets to watch all of his friends fight and then break up, and there was nothing he could do about it...

* * *

**Oh no this can't be good that's two down and 5 more to go, who do you think Discord will get next? Review if you liked it, and to guess if you want. See you soon! :3**

**Kaoru: NO! It can't end like this.**

**A-chan: Um…! Don't worry it won't! Besides you still have me to talk to!**

**Kaoru: Don't give away any spoilers!**

**A-chan: Oh! Sorry! **

**Discord: Will you two be quiet I'm trying to watch me. **

**A-chan and Kaoru: *Stick the tongue at him***


	4. Honey-Sempai Grows Up

******Here's Chapter 3, done! I apologize for any OOCness because I'm awful at that and My Little Pony and OHSHC are NOT mine. But nonetheless Enjoy!**

******Discord: I have to say A-chan I really like what you've done so far.**

******A-chan: Discord, keep quiet so the readers can find out what happens in this chapter.**

******Discord: You could've at least made this chapter longer, i mean it's rather irritating when you're awaiting a new chapter and it's this short.**

******A-chan: Well better than nothing.**

******Discord: Touche.**

* * *

_**Where has my heart gone  
An uneven trade for the real world  
Oh I... I want to go back to  
Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all**_

_**Fields Of Innocence- Evanescence**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Honey Sempai Grows Up**

Honey skipped merrily through the halls, hugging Usa-chan close to his chest. Though he wished Mori was with him but according to that dragon-pony that wouldn't be fair if they were together so he would just have to find him. But they were both seniors and this was the senior hallway so he had high hopes that he would definitely find Mori around here, it only made sense. He kept his happy face on until he passed a room and went back to see what was in it…

Cakes, lots of them… along with cute looking toys with smiles on their faces and balloons. Honey's eyes brightened and his smile grew wider, "WOW! This is one of the coolest, cutest looking party rooms I've ever seen! Look at all these yummy looking cakes and all these toys! Don't you think Usa-chan? He asked his bunny doll in his arms and then he tripped, "Whoa!" … on what looked like cake icing that somebody probably dropped. It hurt…

Honey got up and made his usually cutesy 'ouchy' face but was distracted by all the toys in the room that kept smiling and laughing, at what seemed like his despair. He was confused for a minute but then he was a little more hurt from the laughter and somewhat insulted. "Hey! What gives? That's not nice!" He said with an adorable pout and confused look.

Then Discord popped out of nowhere, "Aww…what's the matter Honey? I thought you loved all these cute, childish things?" Discord got closer and raised an eyebrow.

"I love cute things but this is different… it's like their laughing at me…" He said a little hurt.

"There's nothing different about it…" Discord said and then put his face on Usa-chan's. Taking the bunny doll's cute expression to a more creepier looking one, "See your friends laugh at you all the time. Because after all if you're a senior don't you think you should put your childish things aside? In order for your peers to take you seriously, because your 'friends' certainly don't." He said while he kept his arms crossed in Usa-chan's form.

Honey smiled, "My friends like me when I'm cute, and I like it too. They wouldn't laugh at me and besides Tama-chan said it was_ okay_ for me to like cute things and sweets. And I don't think I can ever repay him for helping me like that."

"Oh did he now? I don't think he helped you at all, he only said that because it would be good for his dumb little club…"

"Hey! Don't you insult my friends, even if you are a dragon pony!" Honey said; he was the kind of 'you insult my friends you insult me kind of guy' though nobody really assumed he was like that… because of how he acted…

"Oh really? Are they really your friends if they don't even take you seriously? They've turned you into a child, he's spoiled you and your cousin has too… you're only a child in their eyes…" Discord said and then laughed as he danced in Usa-chan's form around Honey almost in the same way Tamaki showed him a cute bunny puppet when they first met, but this was much more sinister. Rather than being entranced in it's cuteness, there was nothing cute about this at all. Discord laughed and the rest of the laughter from the toys increased; tears welled up in the blondes eyes but he refused to let them fall this time. He was not a child! Sure he liked being a cutesy little senior but not the way Discord was putting it…! He remembered when he beat his brother Yasuchika because he hated him due to being the happy and cute Lolita boy he is, and that he chose being himself over him…

Honey shook his head and tried to wave a hand to get them to go away, "No! Stop it!" The toys continued to laugh, until he noticed a bunch of toys walk over towards him, they all took the face of his dearest 'friends'. Haruhi's face, Tamaki's face, The twin's faces, Kyoya's face and even Mori's face and they all began to laugh at him, though Mori's just chuckled but in the way that was saying that he was indeed laughing at him too… "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha~!"

Honey closed his eyes and covered his ears as he hung his head down. "No! Stop it! Stop laughing at me!" He said, almost crying.

"Oh… poor Honey-sempai…" Discord said still in Usa-chan's doll body and circled Honey, "And here I thought you liked be a cute boy Lolita child…" He used his mind-control hypnotic eyes and he stood in front of Honey and mesmerized the senior. Honey closed his eyes tightly and then opened them with an angry and almost mature look…

"Childish? No, not me!" He said in a gruff, deeper sounding voice that matched how a boy his age at 18 should sound, and then his blond hair turned grayish and his brown eyes dulled from bright to a darker color along with his uniform, not only did his voice slightly deepen but his eyes were more narrowed and his usual smile turned into a frown. He glared at all the toys and cakes that suddenly disappeared, Honey stood to his feet and then he noticed Usa-chan in his hands, he stared at the bunny doll with a new look of disgust and threw it onto the floor roughly.

Haruhi and Hikaru walked through the hall until they noticed Honey in the room. "Honey-sempai! Are we glad to see you!" Haruhi said with a smile.

"Why?! Were you so anxious to see a cute 'wittle' face?! You came to the wrong senior!" Honey said with a grumpy expression and then walked off, Haruhi was stunned by the new attitude change and then she noticed he left Usa-chan behind. "Honey-sempai, what about Usa-chan?"

"What about it? Only kids play with stupid little dolls like that, are you a kid Haruhi?!" He asked a little rudely with narrowed eyes, to Haruhi's shock and confusion. "Well… I'll just keep it with me just in case…" She thought as Honey turned to walk off ahead of them.

"Weird, I wonder what has Honey-sempai so… angry… I mean it's not like him at all… unless he got up from a nap, don't you think? " Haruhi said to the grey Hikaru.

"Whatchu talkin' bout? I didn't notice anything funny about Honey-sempai. And besides who cares about him? He looks fine to me." Hikaru asked and then looked in both directions. "I don't get why we have to look for these guys, you found me already." He said but then turned around to follow Honey.

Haruhi stared at the two in disbelief. "This is really weird… we'd better find everyone else before all of us start to lose our minds…" She thought and then followed Honey and Hikaru, even though she felt that these guys who were her friends weren't really the guys she knew.

* * *

**Poor Honey..! i feel terrible for writing this but i couldn't help myself. That's 3 down and 4 more to go now ****who do you think Discord will get next? Review if you liked it, and to guess if you want. See you soon! :3**  


******Honey: WAHHH! **

******A-chan: *Hug's Honey***

******Honey: A-chan...you won't keep me like this forever will you? (Puppy dog eyes)**

******A-chan: Of course not!**

******Discord: Ah-ah-ah! No spoilers! **

******A-chan: Yeah, yeah... **

******Honey: *pouts***


	5. Kyoya's Best Friend

**Chapter 5 up and at em' well I hope you enjoy~! Some characters may be OOC as a reminder please forgive me for that! ****My Little Pony and OHSHC are NOT mine. But nonetheless Enjoy! :3**

**Discord: Ok, okay! I'm really liking this, it has a lot of… me… I'm so bad…**

**A-chan: Well of course you are, that's why you're my favorite.**

**Discord: Oh thank you A-chan I'm my favorite too… **

**A-chan: *rolls eyes***

* * *

_**Promise me you'll try  
To leave it all behind,  
'cause I've elected hell,  
Lying to myself.  
Why have I gone blind?  
Live another life.**_

**_You. You._**

_**You- Breaking Benjamin**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Kyoya's Best Friend**

"This ridiculous draconequus is doing nothing but wasting our time, playing a dumb little game like hide and seek" Kyoya complained to himself since no one was around, on top of that there was pretty much no way out, no phone, no contact and none of his companions in sight either. He expected to see Tamaki first because they were both juniors and he was in the junior's hallway, besides Tamaki practically couldn't live without him. Then again the host club wouldn't be able to live without him because he kept it in shape, speaking of which where was his notebook? Oh that's right that draconequus took everything from them, probably trying to test their strengths or something, he'd have to be careful then, "Just what has he done to our school so far? Probably broken a lot of stuff or create whatever chaos he's apparently good at." He thought until a piece of paper practically slapped him in the face.

"What the?"

He noticed a bunch of other papers flying about and started to circle him, they looked like the paper that belonged in his notebook with writings and math he did to count the costs and worth of things that normally their club required. That stupid thing was messing with his things! The papers stopped circling him and blew away and flowed into another room, Kyoya was skeptical at first but it seemed like those papers wanted him to follow them. It wasn't wise but if he turned back something worse would probably have to come right? "Draconequus, I know you're around here."

Discord chuckled his evil laugh but he didn't show himself, "Oh come on now, you're addressing me by my species? That's so like you humans you don't understand what you don't know and you refuse to know. But allow me to introduce myself to you, my good gentleman. My name is Discord and that's all I'm going to speak because I'm pretty sure you've found out plenty of other things about me, since you're SOOO smart."

"Discord? Hm, that makes sense given all the chaos you've caused to this school."

"Are you angry? After all this is all going to cost so SO much…"

"Thanks for the newsflash." He grumbled, the idea of how much this thing's cost him just made him want to bang his head in frustration.

"Well haven't I been so bad? But you know you can DO it you know, with your intellect and power."

"Don't stall if you're attempting to persuade me in some way that will corrupt me it won't work."

Discord was somewhat stunned but he knew how to get him, "But where's your beloved notebook?"

"Oh wait here it is!" A black notebook popped out of nowhere and had Discord's face on it, "It's your lucky day Kyoya Ootori. You see this here holds all the secrets that could give a person power beyond their wildest dreams and all the money in the world, even more financial power than what I could have. And it's in your hands Kyoya." The notebook opened and shone brightly which only showed Kyoya what he wanted to see, so much money…so much power… what he's been working for… and all of this in this little notebook could make him richer and more powerful than anyone in the school all rolled into one. "You like this don't you?"

He stared at the notebook in awe his glasses glaring from the bright light but his eyes becoming mesmerized, "Yes… I do... very much…" He said in an almost hypnotized and dreamy voice as he walked towards the notebook with his hands slowly reaching out to grab it, a slight desperate smile forming on his face before he realized what he was saying and shook himself out of the hypnosis.

"No. I know what you're trying to do, and it won't work, it's not real!" He said boldly but calmly and turned away to walk away and resist the temptation of all the power in the world…

"I can't give in… I can't… I will not…" He struggled which normally went against his cool and collected demeanor but all of that power… and money…

"No! I must… I've got to get to the others… Tamaki… and Haruhi…! I can't…" He said and took one last look at the bright notebook, his eyes mesmerized by all of the 'power' and ran back towards the notebook. "RESIST!" He yelled as he lost himself and ran towards the floating notebook, jumping up and down to get it like a madman.

"Uh uh uh. Come and get it~" Discord said. Which enabled Kyoya to get a lot of things such as a desk, a chair and another chair to just reach and take the notebook, desperate for it's power.

"MINE~!" He yelled as he grabbed when he jumped for it and fell right on his ass, along with the desk and chairs he stacked up to get it, falling on him which got him hurt but he cared too much about the notebook to even acknowledge the bruises and scratches he got from the fall. However he also lost his color from his uniform to his hair turning from a shiny, jet black to greyish black and his skin was as white as winter.

"Well Kyoya, it wasn't easy but it was worth it" He smiled a psychotic smile in contrast to the calm smiles he usually wore.

"Wow… would've thought that a gorgeous notebook that I purchased myself could hold all the power in the world~! And it's all mine!" He said as he caressed the notebook with wide eyes and held it like a person would hold a human baby, affection in his eyes, "Now to make sure nothing bad happens to you~" He cooed in an almost motherly tone, smiling warmly and then held it close to his chest tightly, unaware of his 'friends' Haruhi, Hikaru and Honey outside the room, "Kyoya-sempai! Thank goodness are we glad to see yo- why…are you carrying my binder?" Haruhi asked confused because her binder was not only cheap; very cheap at that. It was also somewhat worn out and ratty from how much she used it, ergo something Kyoya wouldn't ever touch or like to hug like that.

"Ha! YOUR BINDER?! That little trashy old piece of garbage?! This beautiful little book here is MY notebook with all my money and power in the world!" He said with a crazy looking expression and grin much to Haruhi's shock. If only Tamaki were here to see this…

"And it's all mine…" He smiled and caressed the 'notebook' once again and got up, "So you'd better keep your eyes off it! I know how you commoners are! You're just as greedy as you think we are, well you can't have it! This is mine! ALL MINE!" He grinned and then giggled maniacally as he walked off, still hugging the notebook to his chest with Honey and Hikaru following him. Haruhi was now even more concerned and a little frightened by how much her friends are changing, but why and how?

* * *

**Yikes… Kyoya what has Discord done to you?! ****Okay I had a really good time writing this one down. That's 4 down and 3 more to go now who do you think Discord will get next? Review if you liked it, and to guess if you want. See you soon! :3**

**Kyoya: Congratulations, you made me look ridiculous. **

**Discord: I think it's an improvement.**

**A-chan: Forgive me…**

**Kyoya: Well I can't expect myself to stay like that. **

**Discord: Would you guys quit giving away hints? It's not fun when you know what happens next. **

**A-chan and Kyoya: Stay tuned.**


	6. Tamaki Becomes A Hater

**Chapter 6… woohoo… Some characters may be OOC as a reminder please forgive me for that! ****My Little Pony and OHSHC are NOT mine. But nonetheless Enjoy! :3**

**Discord: Why was this chapter, so…frustrating?! **

**A-chan: But it didn't even take me that long.**

**Discord: You know what I mean.**

**A-chan: Surprisingly I do. **

**Discord: But save that info for the readers.**

* * *

_**I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you**_

**_I could be fake_**  
**_I could be stupid_**  
**_You know I could be just like you_**

_**Just Like You- Three Days Grace**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Tamaki Becomes A Hater**

"Wait, I'm not that far from the host club. Yes! I have no doubt that everyone else should be there!" The almost too-happy blonde boy thought optimistically as he ran through the halls and into his beloved host room, only to find no one there…

"Well this can't be right..! I was sure that everyone would be here… but wait I should go look for them! My daughter's out there! Hang on Haruhi Daddy's on his way to save you!"

"Tamaki-sempai…" He turned his head to find a sad but beautiful looking girl, without a doubt it was probably one of his customers. "I-I came in to look for you guys but there was nobody here…"

Tamaki immediately turned on his Casanova Prince charming side, "No worries princess you're in the hands of a true heart, but truth be told it is I who is the lucky one to be in the presence of such a lovely young woman with eyes as luminous as yours…" The girl's eyes were bright brown with a tint of redness in them; ergo the same shades as Discord. Speaking of which Discord wanted to gag at his words and roll his eyes but he couldn't do that if he wanted to corrupt this idiot, which should be simple since this one's the most simple-minded of his 'friends'.

"Oh Sempai… no one else but you is here… it seems that the others, your so-called friends just left you in here all by yourself…"

Tamaki's eyes widened at the girls words, sure the last thing he wanted to be alone and his friends to all abandon him was his worst fear but he never had the mind to think such a thing like that would ever happen. He believed in them a little too much.

Instead he chuckled, "Oh no princess, you're mistaken I'm not sure where they are right now but I am very sure that they're all doing their very best to find me. We all have to find each other you see and I just know that whatever this thing is doing to us won't work. We're a family and families stick together."

Now it was Discord's turn to widen his eyes, yikes… "Oh… but truth be told sempai, I've heard them say things behind your back… I didn't want to tell you but… they were saying how ridiculous and moronic they think you are…" Discord mentally smirked, hook line and sinker.

Yet Tamaki still kept his eyes on the girl, what she was trying to tell him was strange but he wouldn't judge her and as much as he wanted to crawl into his emo corner he couldn't without the fear of Discord doing something creepy to it during his moment of self-pity.

" No,no I highly doubt my friends would say such things like that, I like to think that I'm more insightful and passionate rather than ridiculous or moronic but maybe you heard wrong but I guess I can be a bit of a handful for them to handle. Still I'm happy that nonetheless they all go along with me despite their protests."

Dammit… how did that not work?!

"W-Well…! Surely it must burn you up inside I mean they're always mocking you right?"

"Hmm… at times… and it makes me sad sometimes but we're still friends and I think what I'm most fortunate about is having friends who will always be with me even when we're not, kind of like right now." He finished with a bright smile.

"Oh for goodness sake!" Discord yelled out of frustration, spooking Tamaki. "Eek! You! What are you doing he-?!" He said before he was suddenly poked on the forehead rather roughly by Discord's finger, which mesmerized him and made him dizzy, his eyes spinning with color and his color drained as well. _Too _much optimism for Discord to handle, no different from when he did the same to Fluttershy. Scratch that he was worse than Fluttershy.

"You've played the Prince Charming role for _**far**_ too long sonny boy, time for you to be lean and mean! Au revoir~!" He said frustrated to a still hypnotized Tamaki before disappearing. He wobbled in a dizzy state for a while until he blinked his eyes open; except his pure blonde hair turned grey and almost white along with his skin that paled to ghostly white as well.

Haruhi opened the door to the host room but unlike how she came in the very first time, the roses were all weird colored and had just a touch of Discord on them, but then she noticed Tamaki, "Tamaki-sempai, I thought you'd be in here but I'm actually glad that we found our happy-go-lucky president. This 'game' is getting to everyone…"

She said and turned to her 'friends'. Hikaru had his arms crossed and his nose in the air, Honey had his hands in his pockets with an unhappy frown and Kyoya was hugging his 'notebook' protectively and glaring at Haruhi.

"Wait… sempai are you okay?"

He turned to face her with a threatening scowl on his face, "Actually I was fine until I saw that face of yours!"

Haruhi widened her eyes, something was definitely wrong.

Horribly wrong.

Even in the worst of situations Tamaki would never say something like that.

"If you think we're in so much trouble why don't you use your honor student smarts to get us out of this? Ms. 'I got accepted into Ouran on scholarship'? Ms. 'I scored a perfect test?'"

Haruhi for once looked hurt, it was so… wrong to see Tamaki talking to her with such rudeness… if anything he was the exact opposite of rude. On top of that he couldn't ever really insult a person unless it was unintentional or if he was really really pissed.

"Oh well what do you know I guess you can't. Huh, well what do you know, you're not as smart as everyone exaggerates it." He scoffed and roughly pushed her out of his way to walk on forward. "Peasant." He scoffed disgustedly.

"What… is happening to you guys?"

Tamaki walked forward and shoved Honey to the ground and sniggered, also making Hikaru laugh at loud. "Hey! What are you laughing at?!" He yelled angrily at the now timid Hikaru, "Kaoru." He said lamely. "Where's your brother?!" Honey asked with more demand in his voice. "How the hell should I know?! And I don't care!" He said and then shifted his eyes but then scoffed. "Don't you speak to me like that, you stupid ingrate!" Honey scolded which made Hikaru wince but then they continued walking. While Kyoya still had his 'notebook' in his hands and looked around for any potential thief's. But he wasn't watching where he was going and tripped and dropped the binder. Haruhi went over to help him up and despite the fact that binder was hers apparently Kyoya found some sense of attachment to it so she gave it to him.

"Thank you Haruhi." He said politely.

"Hey! But don't you get any ideas about my notebook! I saw that look in your eyes! I know where you live!" He hugged the binder once again and did the 'I've got my eyes on you pose'. "Yeah, I know that." She snarked and followed them, at least Kyoya wasn't super different from how everyone else was acting but Tamaki was extremely different, as was Honey and Hikaru. And where was Kaoru? She didn't know but all she knew was that these guys don't really seem like her friends anymore.

* * *

**Discord you monster! How could you corrupt Tamaki like that?! Well he couldn't do it by mind tricks but still! That's 5 down and 2 more to go! Now which two do you think Discord will get his hands on the next chapter? Mori or Haruhi? ****Review if you liked it, and to guess if you want. See you soon! :3**

**Tamaki: NOOO! Why A-chan, Why?!**

**A-chan: I'm sorry but you're the nicest! And I mean that in the good way! **

**Tamaki: Thank you!**

**Discord: How is there a good way for that? It's rather nauseating if you ask me.**

**Tamaki: *in emo corner***

**A-chan: *pats his shoulder***


	7. Mori-Sempai Loses His Cool

**Chapter 7: yayy... Okay listen I apologize for the late update but the truth is this is only rushed because I understand that people get anxious about the next chapter update but please note that it is no excuse for rudeness. ****Some characters may be OOC as a reminder please forgive me for that! ****My Little Pony and OHSHC are NOT mine.** So enjoy. :

**Discord: Now A-chan I'm sure that the kind of rudeness experience shouldn't go unpunished. **

**A-chan: Nah, that's okay. **

**Discord: I could do something about it. **

**A-chan: More like have some fun? **

**Discord: Fun? That sounds like a better idea, thank you!**

* * *

_**I swear I never meant to let it die  
I just don't care about you anymore  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't care about you anymore**_

_**Let It Die- Three Days Grace**_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Mori-Sempai Loses His Cool**

The senior halls were surprisingly empty to Mori's confusion, though he kept his cool because that's one of the things that he was best at and no one could ever read that poker face of his. Truth be told he was worried and befuddled at this draconequus's sick game and antics, but he wouldn't go down without a fight and was determined to find everyone else.

"Takashi!" He heard a familiar sweet voice, Mitsukuni's.

"Mitsukuni." He turned, hoping that voice would come back so he could detect where it's coming from.

"Mori-sempai!" Another voice, sounding a little more gruff. It belonged to that young man who became his temporary apprentice, Ritsu Kasanoda. Did this thing keep those he cared about captive?

"Takashi!" The hallway to the right, Mori as fast as a stallion. The same voices calling his name over and over again only made him more determined to save them.

He practically slammed the door opened where the voices were being contained. Nothing… except the same draconequus lying on the class table wearing sunglasses, one hand/ or paw holding a katana and the other one holding a glass of chocolate milk.

"You know these groups that they call Yakuza in this Japan has it's perks, but I don't see why this young man decided to come to you." He said referring to a picture of Kasanoda.

"Yeesh, he's no looker I'm not going to lie about that. He needs a little bit of…" He said and snapped his fingers and the picture instead turned into a picture of Discord himself.

"There! Much more handsome!"

"Enough stalling." Mori said curtly but still softly and monotonous.

"Oh my, that's the most I've heard you say." Discord said and exaggerated and shocked face, "I can't believe my eyes!"

"Where are they?"

"Oh you mean little Honey and Casanova right?"

He nodded, his stoic face narrowing into a death glare. "Well Honey's just fine and Casanova's up there enjoying the view." He said and pointed to the top of the school's clock tower, from afar "I'll go check on him for you."

Kasanoda only stood while he was tied to the pointed top with the fierce winds just blowing his hair and despite him being known for having a face "as intimidating as that of the guard dogs of Hell" he was afraid. Afraid of falling from a great distance like this and afraid of whatever it was that brought him up here. "Let me down from here!"

"Poor Casanova… is the Human Blizzard afraid?" Discord slowly flew while talking to him, circling him.

"You should be afraid." He said trying to glare at him which only had Discord slightly frightened. "OH NO! Not the glare! I'm so scared!" He mocked but then broke into uproarious laughter, even wiping a tear from his eye. "Wow, I knew a pony who has a stare…" He said and popped his eyeballs closer to Kasanoda's face, simply to mess with him. "That is scarier than you."

"Pony?"

"Oh that's right. You see between you and me, I'm not from here. But that's beside the point, are you scared Casanova? You should be." Discord said and then he was nowhere to be seen. "You see I'm playing these idiot friends of yours for saps. And look how high you are, if you struggle you'll fall but… it would be boring if you just died like that so… a fluffy cloud." Discord said and held up a plush-like cloud and fluffed it like a pillow, "Will save you if you fall but you'll just end up back here tied up. And enjoy the storm…" He flew up and his face took form of the ominous grey sky. "How is that for scary?" He said.

"Ah!" Kasanoda almost shrieked but stood still, he had a feeling that this thing was lying when he said a pillow would catch him.

"Now you be a good boy and I'll tell Mori that you're fine." Discord said and touched his hair before disappearing. "Enjoy the show."

Back into the room Discord reappeared, "He's perfectly fine."

"Let him go." He said, still glaring at him.

"Well I would but there's really no point."

Mori didn't change his expression but what was that supposed to mean? No point, this thing wasn't going away anytime soon, he knew that.

"You see I have something important to tell you:"

" The choice you choose is the path for you, pray you chose the right one to pursue.  
Will you friends be left behind, or will you make the choice for them to survive?  
Will your loyalty simply crumble, for without you the school would surely fall and tumble."

Discord said and took the katana from his other hand and it shone in Mori's eyes a vision of Ouran Academy… coming down, building by building and all of the students running away in terror but some were too late to make it… his friends and Mitsukuni… crushed and lost…

"Without me?" He said softly and shocked, his expression went from calm and passive to mortified and devastated. "NO!" He yelled for once and nearly sunk to his knees but he still stood while shaking with fear, his eyes spinning from being hypnotized by that awful illusion.

Then a box with a sharp katana appeared complete with a kendo-styled hakama, though he was still hypnotized he could hear and see everything that was around him. "You see I'll make you a deal, I'm not sure how those dumb friends of yours would stand a chance against me. But the truth is: that little cousin of yours doesn't need you…"

"He's not a child he's practically a grown-man. HE may not look or act like one at ALL… but that doesn't mean you have to lag around him all the time…" Discord said to give him more of a nudge.

"Secondly, you're much more important to this stupid club than these idiots give you credit for. So why waste your time with them? You take this sword and funny outfit and you can prevent everything you just saw, as a bonus you can leave your school and the game or you could look around for your so-called friends and continue to wander aimlessly around this school that doesn't even give you that much appreciation."

"It is your choice Mori..."

Mori stood with his eyes still spinning, but his color drained and turned his black messy hair grey and dull along with his pale skin into a ghost-like shade.

The sword was still seen as was the hakama, and then Mori's hand grabbed the sword from the box.

* * *

Meanwhile Haruhi and her 'friends' still wandered. Tamaki and Honey were frowning, Hikaru walked with his hands in his pockets like nothing was wrong and Kyoya still held his 'notebook' to his chest. "Okay guys I don't know what's wrong with you all but I'm sure that once we find Mori-sempai and Kaoru as a whole together this thing will stop."

"Mori-sempai's right there! And he's leaving us! " Hikaru said and pointed to the window, "That's a surprise but who cares?"

"Okay Hikaru I know that was a lie." Haruhi said but then she noticed Mori in a hakama and a katana in his hand and that he was running through the school roof, "No... Mori-sempai! Don't leave! How could this be?!" Haruhi cried in fear and astonishment, but suddenly all 5 of them including her were floating in the air once more and then appeared and landed into the very front of Ouran Academy with Discord standing in front of them.

"It seems like someone broke the rule: no escaping the school." He said and snapped his fingers which let everyone of them get back their phones and wallets.

"And it seems that you didn't find all of your friends, Game's over!" He exclaimed and held up an umbrella, "Get your fancy parasols you brats, it looks like you're in for a storm of chaos!" He said and cackled evilly while Haruhi wore a look of shock and fear with the others merely standing there seemingly unfazed as the storm continued to roar.

* * *

**Discord… got them all… That's all 7 down and 2 are missing… has he won? Okay, it seems I wrote this one okay. So I hope this is good enough for those of you who are patiently waiting. ****Review if you liked it, and to guess if you want. See you soon! :3**

**Discord: This is My FAVORITE chapter yet! **

**A-chan: Because you won?**

**Discord: Exactly, it seems that it's over! I won! Happy Ending!**

**Mori: …**

**A-chan: It ain't over yet. **

**Mori: Yeah. **


	8. Ponies In The World Of Ouran!

**Chapter 8: I hate to sound condescending but once again I apologize for the late update but I must repeat myself when I say that even though we're anxious to read on the next chapter it is not an excuse for rudeness. I've been busy lately with other works so I apologize for both the late update and my own rudeness. Some characters may be OOC as a reminder please forgive me for that! My Little Pony and OHSHC are NOT mine. So enjoy. :**

**Discord: If you want my opinion A-chan is that good writing takes time, it doesn't just happen. **

**A-chan: I don't know about good. **

**Discord: Well as long as it involves me ANY writing is the example of perfection. **

**A-chan: Right…**

_**Enemy of mine  
I'm just a stranger in a strange land  
Running out of time  
Better go, go, go…!**_

_**Stranger In A Strange Land- 30 seconds to Mars.**_

**Chapter 8: Ponies In The World Of Ouran! **

_Recap:_

_"It seems like someone broke the rule: no escaping the school." He said and snapped his fingers which let everyone of them get back their phones and wallets._

_"And it seems that you didn't find all of your friends, Game's over!" He exclaimed and held up an umbrella, "Get your fancy parasols you brats, it looks like you're in for a storm of chaos!" He said and cackled evilly while Haruhi wore a look of shock and fear with the others merely standing there seemingly unfazed as the storm continued to roar._

"I don't understand… hey you! Just what do you think is the meaning of this?!" Haruhi yelled at the draconequus, this wasn't right… and even if it was it wasn't fair either and she still had almost no clue what this thing was even doing.

Instead Discord only laughed as the 'storm' started, if it were a real thunderstorm Haruhi would've curled up in fear but this storm was only chocolate milk for rain and not real…

"Hey! What do you think is so funny huh?!" Honey marched forward in front of Discord with an annoyed scowl that he merely brushed off.

"Ohohoho~ and I thought the ponies were great fun… you humans are much more entertaining and a heck of good time!" Discord chirped rather giddily as he walked over to a nearby chair that he just got simply with a single snap of the fingers.

"Well you'd better knock that crap off! Because nobody laughs at Mitsukuni Haninozuka! Nobody!" He claimed and pointed towards himself with a somewhat snobby but still grouchy expression.

"Oh is that so Honey-sempai?" Tamaki asked but he was really just mocking Honey and he used 'sempai' to be ironic as he started to laugh, "Ahahahaha~." It was fake laughter but he did so to piss off his senior.

"Don't you joke around with me you rotten little brat! I'm your senior so you'd better cut it out!"He sneered at a smirking Tamaki, whom did not look intimidated by him at all.

"Hm, let me think. No. Ahahahaha~." He ignored him and continued his mocking laughter as he crossed his arms haughtily.

"I said to stop it!" Despite Tamaki's disobedience Honey wasn't backing down, nor was he going to.

"Nope. This is hilarious, ahahahahahaha~!" He started laughing for real now with how mad Honey was getting now, steam practically puffing from his ears.

Stop it!"

"Make me!" He laughed harder as he started to point at the now fuming Honey.

"I said Stop it!" Honey barked as he started to charge at Tamaki with bared fists only to be stopped once Tamaki simply put his hand over the smaller boy's head and kept his at arm's length.

"And I said to make me." He only smirked at Honey as he held him back with his hand, his laughter not ceasing much to Haruhi's shock as she only watched the scene.

"Something has definitely happened to you guys that's making you guys not act like yourselves… and Kaoru and Mori-sempai are still elsewhere…" She started to ponder aloud since her 'friends' weren't paying her no mind.

"Hey Hikaru where's Kaoru? Did you happen to see him anywhere when you were in the halls?" Maybe asking Hikaru would help despite what he'd been saying earlier.

"I already told you, I don't know and I don't care." He said and then shifted his eyes, which hinted that he was really lying.

"Oh come on enough with that already! We need him!"

"No we don't! And I sure as hell don't! But you know what I need? Whatever kind of cool stuff that Kyoya's hiding in that notebook…" Hikaru whispered the last parts and pointed to Kyoya carrying or caressing the 'notebook' and paying all his attention on it.

"Hikaru that's not-" She was cut off once Hikaru got up towards Kyoya to have a word with him.

"Hey Kyoya-sempai, would you be a dear friend and let us see what's in your pretty notebook and Haruhi even said that you should share some of it with me… and only me and not Kaoru…" Hikaru tried persuading Kyoya and lied rather terribly but even if he was lying, his now crazed junior didn't give a damn.

"Like hell!" He yelled and then without warning he kicked Hikaru right in the stomach, knocking him off the ground as the red-headed boy lied on the ground groaning and clutching his abdomen in pain.

"It's mine all mine! Go get your own you freeloader!" Kyoya yelled and glared at the hurt Hikaru as he hugged his 'notebook' tightly.

"Guys come on knock it off!" Haruhi stood in the middle with her hands out to try and get them to settle down.

"I'm gonna kick your ass!" Honey yelled at Tamaki again and the latter continued to deliberately ignore him.

"You couldn't even reach me Short-cake!"

"Cake? I hate cake!" Honey made a disgusted face at the mere mention of the food, men don't eat sugar!

"Sempai's that's enough already!" Haruhi tried to give another command and once again they all ignored her.

"No way loser, this is fun so don't spoil it for me." Tamaki sneered at Haruhi, hurting her again and then went back to pretty much bullying Honey.

"You guys…" She said softly as she watched all her 'friends' bicker and argue while Discord only say behind her.

"See? This is what I meant. It's so entertaining…" He said as he chomped on popcorn that he now held but Haruhi was too hurt to hear him or acknowledge him.

To the Mane Six:

"This is like the 100th world we've crossed into and still NO sign of Discord! Just where the heck is he?!" Rainbow Dash grew frustrated with every other world that they crossed into, because wherever they went the got no vibe of the trouble-making draconequus anywhere!

Truth be told they've only crossed into at least 7 or 8 different worlds but the searches were long and futile since Discord wasn't in any of them.

The first world was a world full of talking animals at a pet shop, one that Fluttershy fancied but they couldn't stay too long.

The second world involved a castle of sorts full of magical people, Twilight was fascinated along with Rainbow Dash over a game that involved fast flying but Applejack wasn't as amazed so they had to leave.

Another world involved kids that were singing and dancing, a world full of strange, sparkly creatures known as vampires and all sorts of other weird, crazy or ridiculous worlds.

"He's bound to be in one world we haven't checked yet, we can't give up girls." Said Twilight, sure she was frustrated too but they've got a job to do and they weren't going back to Equestria without Discord.

"Now let's try this next one." She said and then they all got zapped into the next dimension.

…

…

…

The ponies were still fairly groggy from the effects of the spell every time they entered another realm or world of sorts, disorientation from not being of the world they came into.

"Holy…" Rainbow Dash took in awe of the new place.

"Moly!" Pinkie Pie finished for her. The place was pretty, well pretty enough because that rainstorm is implying a storm coming to a head.

"This place reminds me of Canterlot…" Twilight awed over the place, particularly the 'castle' that she saw up ahead as she and her friends trotted closer towards it and right in front of the gates.

"My, now this is a world I do not mind exploring. This castle is absolutely lovely." Rarity fawned over how pretty the place was, seeming the most anxious about looking around here.

"Eh… this place seems a li'l too fancy for mah likin'." Applejack commented, it was pink and pink wasn't really her color. And the garden was nice she had to admit that but the place looked a little lavish and more for fancy-schmancy types non too similar to her friend Rarity's taste.

"Oh boy! I smell chocolate milk!" Pinkie bounced up and down and looked towards the sky because that's where the smell was .

"Are you sure that's not rain Pinkie Pie?" Twilight asked skeptically, but chocolate milk? That only meant…

"Discord!"

"Discord?! Let me at him!" Rainbow Dash started to fly towards wherever the stormy clouds were at.

"Wait...! Rainbow Dash…!" Fluttershy called for her but then she found herself forced to reluctantly fly with her into those scary black storm clouds.

Rainbow flew and fast like she always did but she didn't see Discord anywhere, she knew he was around but where was he?!

"Discord! I know you're around here! Come out and face me like a stallion!" She started to challenge as she kept looking in different directions to see if he came out but nothing…

"The tops probably where he'd be, he's got such a fat head." She thought as she flew towards the top, truth be told she enjoyed being up high like this but Discord was a bad guy and the guy had an ego almost as much as she did.

She flew around the 'castle's' top grounds and didn't find the draconequus, "Argh..! Nothing…" She spoke too soon when she turned to see a red-haired person staring right at her with wide and bewildered eyes, whom gasped once he and the pony made eye contact.

Kasanoda didn't know what to think once he saw the blue, rainbow-haired flying pony in front of except… this was impossible! She was also super cute but still! Flying ponies don't exist! And he heard her talking! Flying ponies don't talk! Wait… ponies don't talk either!

Rainbow Dash kept eye contact with him for a minute but then she nearly shrieked after 5 whole seconds, "AHH!" She flew backwards a bit frantically to get away from him, "What the heck are you?!"

"No, no, no! Don't… fly away! I won't hurt you I promise!" He pleaded through being tied up, his face usually scared animals but maybe this one could help him so he has to try a gentler approach.

"Are you sure about that?! Huh?! How do I know you're not one of Discord's goons?" She asked, the sudden fear of this guy leaving and replaced by a more suspicious look.

"Discord?"

"He's about yay-high," She raised a hoof high above her head, "He's goofy-looking, has big eyebrows, a goat's hoof, lion's paw and a bunch of other weird things. You can't miss him."

Kasanoda recalled on what that thing that tied him up here looked like and the flying pony was right, he did NOT miss him. "You mean that thing that tied me up here?"

"If by 'thing' you mean Discord then yes." She nodded, "Hey wait a minute like I said how do I know you're not one of his puppets?" She narrowed her eyes and flew in closer towards him.

"I'm not his puppet!" He tried not to sound too annoyed, for fear that he might scare her away.

"Rainbow Dash?" Kasanoda heard a quiet and even meek sounding voice and then he noticed another flying pony except she was a light yellow color and she had long pink hair, and she was almost even cuter than this pony in front of him.

"Another one?" Fluttershy saw the non-pony and she immediately shrunk in fear and flew behind Rainbow Dash.

"I-Is he a… a human?" She asked shyly to her friend, whom shrugged her shoulders. "Not sure, hey are you a human?" Rainbow raised a questioning eye.

"Yes." He answered simply.

"Oh my goodness… Rainbow he's all tied up, we should help him." Fluttershy insisted as she flew closer towards Kasanoda.

"Can you help me?" He asked the pony politely, he still couldn't believe it but if they could understand him and help him then he'd accept it with no hesitation. And he couldn't get over how adorable they were too…

"Oh of course." Fluttershy said with a light blush and a sweet and shy little smile.

"She's so cute…!" He thought as he blushed at her cuteness.

"No way Fluttershy! I don't like the looks of this guy." Rainbow Dash argued, skeptical about this guy because he didn't look like he could be trusted and he looked like some sort of thug.

"That's not very nice Rainbow…" The shy Pegasus muttered and hoped that she didn't offend the person they were trying to assist.

"No I swear. I'm not going to hurt you two… I'm just… confused… ponies don't talk… and they certainly don't fly." Kasanoda vowed and then pondered what he knew about ponies.

"What? Yeah we do, well only the Pegasus ponies like me and Fluttershy fly and the other ones don't. It's one of the many advantages of being a Pegasus ponies, me I'm the fastest flyer in all of Equestria!" She started to gloat again, to Kasanoda's confusion.

"Equestria?"

"Oh that's where we're really from… w-we're just visiting here for a little bit…" Fluttershy informed meekly and as polite as she could be, he didn't know entirely what was going on but they were going to help him out and they weren't scared of him! Or at least they didn't seem scared…

"You're not scared of me?" He asked both of them, and hoped that he didn't make a face that would scare them.

"No. Why would we? You just spooked me a second ago… but you humans are a bit weird looking…" Rainbow said as she flew a little closer towards Kasanoda's face eyeing him closely, making him feel somewhat uncomfortable but he couldn't glare at her or else she'd fly away.

"No… you're not a pony but… if you're not harming anyone… then we have no reason to be afraid of you…." Fluttershy said as she managed to somehow untie him, and then Kasanoda started to wonder how she did that with her… hooves! That's right.

"Thank you two." He wanted to bow but if he did he'd fall, maybe he could ask them another favor.

"No problem! Hey the names Rainbow Dash by the way." Rainbow Dash grinned, she seemed to trust him a little more because Fluttershy was right… sure he was a human and they didn't understand humans very much but she believed him when he said he wasn't going to hurt them.

"I'm… Fluttershy…" Fluttershy greeted or whispered shyly as she looked in the other direction but she was audible enough for Kasanoda to hear her.

"My name is Ritsu Kasanoda."

"Casanova? That's a pretty interesting name." Rainbow snarked lightly and looked amused as he blushed.

"T-That's not how it's pronounced. It's Kasanoda." He corrected her but he sounded polite.

"Yeah I'm going to call you Casanova. Do you want us to help you get down from here?" She asked after she gave him the nickname other people called him but he nodded somewhat vigorously.

"Yes please thank you you two. " He said and then Rainbow Dash lent out one hoof for him to hold and lean on, Fluttershy supporting him on the right as they started to slowly and safely fly back to the ground so that way they wouldn't drop him. Fluttershy wasn't going to let him fall and Rainbow Dash made sure to be careful.

"There they are!" Applejack pointed a hoof towards the two pegasi holding a human! But it looked like they were helping him so it was okay.

"Rainbow Dash! Fluttershy! Are you girls okay?" Twilight asked as her friends as they landed the human safely to the ground.

"We're fine! Nothing could take us down." Rainbow Dash smirked but reassuringly.

"And… we made a new friend." Fluttershy said as she put her hoof out towards Kasanoda, whom blushed once she said 'friend'.

"I'm your friend?" He asked almost in disbelief, he had started making friends but it was unusual for someone to consider him a friend just like that.

"Mm-hmm, you were nice and thanks to you we found out that Discord really is here." Fluttershy nodded despite the skeptical looks from her friends with the exception of Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah! You're not a pony but you're pretty cool for a human! You wouldn't hurt a pony right?"

"No of course not." He shook his head immediately, he liked animals he wouldn't ever hurt them; especially not these ponies.

"See Twi? He's cool."

"I believe you and hi there. I'm Twilight Sparkle but you can just call me Twilight." Twilight greeted him, judging by that horn on her head she's a unicorn.. and a really cute one at that.

"I'm Ritsu Kasanoda." He bowed to her and the other ponies, which flattered all of them

"Howdy, I'm Applejack. It's mighty a pleasure to meet ya." Applejack took her hat off to him.

"Hello there kind gentleman, I'm Rarity." She greeted him politely, she sounded and looked rather elegant. To him she seemed a bit more pretty but she was still cute like the others.

"Wow… I've never… met ponies like you girls before…" He said that rather awkwardly, it was true but still…

"Well maybe the ponies here in your world may be a little different than us…" Twilight assumed and Kasanoda nodded, but then all of a sudden a bright pink pony bounced right in front of him.

"And I'm Pinkie Pie! Hey you're names Casanova right? Well aren't you the luckiest human because I'm going to throw you a party after we're finished doing the job!" Pinkie chirped happily as she closed in towards Kasanoda, he was not only amazed but also surprised by how close she was getting no person ever did. She was a pony but still.

"You're going to throw a party... for me?"Now he was confused but at the same time... somewhat touched... no one had ever really thrown him a party before.

"Yup! I throw parties for all my friends including new friends!" She beamed as she bounced in circles around him, and he couldn't help but chuckle at her carefree, bubbly personality and she said that they were friends. It was strange but he was going to accept her friendship too.

"Thank you… Pinkie Pie… right?"

"Yes, Yes, YES!" She started to bounce again but Twilight moved to where she was to stop her.

"Pinkie Pie… maybe you ought to throw your parties after we find and catch Discord." Twilight advised to the hyperactive pony whom nodded.

"Okey-dokey-lokey!" Pinkie chirped as she started to skip towards the entrance to Ouran along with Applejack and Rarity.

"Um… hey you're a resident here… um… would you mind telling us where we are exactly?" Twilight asked Kasanoda but as polite as possible.

"Oh… this is the school I go to. Ouran Private Academy, for the rich and wealthy." He explained rather short and sweet but it was enough for Twilight and the other ponies to understand.

"Okay thank you for all your help and it was nice to meet you." She said nicely with a friendly smile.

"I should be the one thanking you all, for the help." He said sounding a bit awkward, he never was really good with things like this.

"Like I said no problem man, and hey if you ever need any help again just give your pony pals a call." Rainbow Dash flew in front of him and flashed him a confident smile

"Thanks Rainbow Dash." He smiled back at her and then looked over at Fluttershy, "And thank you too Fluttershy…" She blushed in response and smiled cutely that made Kasanoda's heart melt as she made a cute little squeak, "You're very welcome… I'm happy we met you…"

"Same here…" He nodded, "Now go do what you guys have to do."

"You heard the man, let's go!" Rainbow was the first to fly through the gates, with the rest of the Mane Six following.

"Well at least we know where we're at, the School of Ouran." Twilight announced, making sure that her friends knew the name of the place, "It's a big place so Discord could be anywhere but let's stick together." She learned from her mistakes, whenever they separated it didn't help especially when Discord took their Elements of Harmony.

However Rainbow Dash flew quickly inside the school with Pinkie Pie following as she skipped merrily into the entry.

"Girls don't ya'll get ahead of yourselves. You hear me?" Applejack called for them as she, Rarity, Twilight and Fluttershy sped up their pace to keep up with the impulsive ponies up ahead.

"Yeah, yeah." They heard Rainbow Dash's idle response but Pinkie Pie didn't really seem to hear Applejack.

"This is one of the biggest and fanciest schools I've ever seen! Can you imagine what kind of fun and wild parties I could throw here! There'd be tons and tons of balloons and a DJ in every one of these big rooms and-" Pinkie Pie cut herself off once she stopped in front of a mirror with someone in it…

She giggled and then she had questions to ask, "How in the world did you get in there?"

**Now that almost all the hosts have been corrupted Discord's having a great time now that Haruhi's so-called friends are doing nothing but disagreeing with her, but… the ponies have made it in Ouran! Now it's up to them to try and help whomever they come across :3**

**Discord: Oh… I see that the ponies are back…**

**A-chan: Sorry man….**

**Discord: Well it's not over yet, after all I'm pretty much going to win.**

**A-chan: (whispers) Keep telling yourself that….**


End file.
